The Ultimate's Wiki Guide Book 1
NOTE: THIS ARTICLE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION The Ultimate's Wiki Guide Book 1 is the first book on Ultimate's Wiki. It features a short story, games, character profiles, and more. Introduction Welcome to the ultimate guide to your Ultimate's Wiki adventures. I am Ultimate avatar, founder of this wiki, and I have created this book to help you in your adventure on this wiki. This book with have 2 character profiles, 2 games, and 1 short story. I hope you enjoy the book. Story 1: Overpow's Adventures In Space Well, I don't know why I'm writing this while I'm in space (and while i'm only 12 and a half), my name's Overpow and I guess I made this book just to have something to do up here. I know I can breathe in space, but there's just nothing to do. "Oh you should really pay attention, you'd have a lot more fun" a mysterious figure had said to me. " WHO ARE YOU?!" "I am you!" I was suprised at the comment, even if this guy was me, he didn't sound like me, he had a very deep voice with the breathing of Darth Vader after every word. He didn't look like me, he was an overweight guy with short black hair and a lot of chest hair, he was about 15 ft tall, and he had a face that looked like it had been ran over, twice. "You know I can hear every single one of your thoughts, and you'll pay for that last one!" The guy had charged at me yelling NO ONE INSULTS WOPREVO! Even that name wasn't like me, matter of fact, his name was a backwards version of mine. This guy scared me even if he didn't seem evil. Trust me, if you saw this guy, you'd instantly pee your pants. My first thought was run, but I had stayed and fought. Woprevo had punched me in my stomach, and I kicked him in the jaw. I didn't give up, no matter how much it hurt. Woprevo had delivered yet another powerful blow to the jaw. "IS THAT ALL YA GOT!" I had yelled "I can tell that you're out of energy, but you still fight, why is that?" "I fight because I don't give up" I said " Well, I'll make sure you give up" Woprevo had said After he said that, he kicked me into a planet far in the distance, I figured it would take him a few hours to get here, so I trained as long as I could, but then I started feeling an extraordinary amount of pain, maybe it was the link I had with my idiotic brother Ultimate, or maybe it was just an incredible amount of terror that manifested itself into pain, either way, I didn't think I could win this battle. "You're exactly right, you can't win this battle" Woprevo had said "So, you're finally here, let's see how long it'll take you to beat me" I had said, knowing that I was bluffing I charged at Woprevo with no though in my head. I punched him multiple times and he didn't even flinch. I had then decided to use the Kamehameha technique, and when I did, the beam only caused minor damage to him face, then I noticed something, a type on liquid was coming from him nose, but it wasn't blood, it was oil. "I see now, you aren't an alien or a human, you're an android" "You are correct, and now that you know my identity, I must kill y..." Before Woprevo could finish, I kicked him and my foot landed in his mouth. He started choking and I flipped him into the ground with my foot, and I punched right through his stomach and somehow absorbed him. I screamed in agony and then somehow I became 3 ft taller, and gained 56 lbs. "This power is amazing" I had said I had gotten a power level of 400,000. Well that's all I could fit in this notepad, Overpow signing off. Games Game One List the answers in the comments Was Woprevo overweight or underweight? Who was Overpow related to? What was Overpow's power level after he absorbed Woprevo? How many pounds did Overpow gain after absorbing Woprevo? Game Two When was Overpow's debut (dae-byuu)? Do you think Overpow could beat Woprevo with a power level of 400,000? How old is Overpow in this book? Character Profiles Overpow Overpow is the brother of the wiki's main character, Ultimate. He used to be a hero but he got angry once his brother was born, so he left Earth. While he was in space he encountered an android named Woprevo and he then absorbed him, which made him evil. He went back to Earth when his brother was 11, and he caused destruction. He was seemingly killed by his brother, but he survived and he is now planning to destroy Earth. Woprevo Woprevo is an android that Overpow absorbed. He is the entire reason that Overpow wants to destroy the Earth. Woprevo had told Overpow that he was him, and if some people didn't realize, he was saying that the two of them would become one. He has the ability to regenerate and see the future at certain times. Woprevo is currently on Earth inside of Overpow. Category:Ultimate avatar